smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Return of the Exiled Smurf (Hero Stories)
"Return of the Exiled Smurf" is a story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is based on the original comic book story "The Smurfnapper", and is considered the canonical point in the series when the Smurfs first encountered Gargamel and also the point in the series where Hero returns after 100 years of being separated from his fellow Smurfs. Plot Summary A reclusive sorcerer named Gargamel wants to create the Philosopher's Stone that turns base metals into gold, and his book says that one of the ingredients is a Smurf. After finding out what a Smurf is, and that his favorite food is sarsaparilla, he goes with his cat Azrael to install a trap in the woods. The next day, two Smurfs go out into the forest to look for nuts. One of them ends up following a sign pointing to sarsaparilla, but instead it leads him into a trap that Gargamel catches him in. The other Smurf, Brainy, returns to the village to tell Papa Smurf about the situation, and all the Smurfs go to Gargamel's home to rescue the prisoner. When Gargamel first goes out with Azrael to look for mandrake roots, the Smurfs enter and attempt to free the captured Smurf by cutting the rope that holds his cage to the ceiling. But before they can open the cage, Gargamel returns, so they go into hiding and watch as the wizard notices the cut rope and decides to replace it with a thick chain. He then goes to the attic to find the sulfur, which gives the Smurfs the next opportunity to free the captured Smurf. This time three Smurfs pull on a rope that lifts up a metal file to the cage so that the captured Smurf could file his way through the bars. But all too soon Gargamel returns and they go into hiding again, leaving the wizard wondering how a file and a rope got over there. Nevertheless he has all the ingredients put together, which leaves him waiting for the first ray of daylight to come, so he goes to sleep. During the night, the Smurfs concentrate on a new task: getting the key from Gargamel so they could free the Smurf from his cage. However, they have to deal with Azrael first, so one of them tricks the cat into attacking him while standing near a window. Azrael charges while the Smurf dodges, causing the cat to jump out the window, and then he closes up the window before he can return inside. Unfortunately, even with all the effort the Smurfs put into getting the key from Gargamel so they could free the captured Smurf, it is all for nothing, for the wizard wakes up at the break of dawn to discover the key mysteriously appearing in the lock, making him wonder if he's gone crazy. Nevertheless, he goes ahead with attempting to add the final ingredient for creating the Philosopher's Stone: the captured Smurf. It is then that Papa Smurf calls his other little Smurfs out from hiding to attack the wizard, but soon they find themselves captured by the evil wizard. Gargamel is about to complete the formula for the Philosopher's Stone, until a blinding golden light appears at his window. All the Smurfs eventually find out that it is Hero, and he is now fully able to control his powers. Hero easily defeats Gargamel and rescues his fellow Smurfs. As they return to the village, they could hear Gargamel cursing them and saying he will get revenge on them. The Story */Part 1/ */Part 2/ */Part 3/ */Part 4/ */Part 5/ Title Translations *French -- Retour de l'exil Schtroumpf *Spanish -- Retorno de los exiliados Pitufo *German -- Rückkehr der exilierten Schlumpf *Italian -- Ritorno del Puffo esiliato *Dutch -- Terugkeer van de ballingen Smurf Possible Voice Cast 'Smurfs' *Papa Smurf -- Jack Angel *Brainy -- Fred Armisen *Hero -- Sean Schemmel *Hawkeye -- Kevin McKidd *Hefty -- John DiMaggio *Handy -- Jack McBrayer *Clumsy -- Shaun White *Dempsey -- Steve Blum *Fergus -- Billy Connolly *Jokey -- Paul Reubens *Nikolai -- Fred Tatasciore *Abloec -- John Rhys-Davies 'Humans' *Gargamel -- Hank Azaria 'Animals' *Azrael -- Frank Welker Trivia * Hero's quote of "I am the one who will defeat you!" is a reference to the same quote used by Gogeta in the Dragonball anime series. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Comic book story adaptations Category:Story main pages Category:Abduction stories Category:Stories focusing on Hero Smurf (Hero Stories) Category:Stories featuring Gargamel